honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Trailer - The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift
The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift is the 193rd episode of 'Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert,' Joe Starr',' Dan Murrell '''and' Andy Signore. It parodies the second film in the Fast and the Furious franchise, The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift (2006). It was narrated by '''Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It was published on April 4, 2017, to coincide with the theatrical release of 'Fate of the Furious. It is 4 minutes 33 seconds long.' '''It has been viewed over 3.8 million times. 'Watch Honest Trailers - The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift on YouTube' ''"You've seen the cars and butts of Los Angeles; you've seen the cars and butts of Miami. Now, travel across the globe for the cars and butts of Tokyo." '~ Honest Trailers - The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift'' Script From the dumb car-racing franchise that just won't run out of gas comes the third film that was one Vin Diesel cameo away from totaling the whole thing: ''The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift.'' Return to the dark pre-Rock era of ''Fast and Furious'', before Universal knew people actually wanted to watch these things; and try to get pumped for a Fast film without any of the main characters, no connection to the first two, and a needlessly complicated timeline (shows The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift as coming between Fast & Furious 6 and 'Furious 7 in the series' continuity''), but it does have the most actual street racing. Watching people lean to the side is fun, right...? (shows clips of characters leaning to the side while racing cars) Wheeeeeeeeeee!! You've seen the cars and butts of Los Angeles, you've seen the cars and butts of Miami. Now, travel across the globe for the cars and butts of Tokyo, a city in the middle of a big...retro tech phase...?...'cause this takes place after Fast 6 and they still have flip phones, iPods, and Lil' Bow Wow. Enter the underground world of drifting, a skid-based racing style with an origin that sounds like total bullsh*t, but turns out to be more-or-less true...? (shows text from the Wikipedia article on drifting talking about its origin on Japanese mountain roads) Whoa. Next thing you're gonna tell me NASCAR was invented by rum-running bootleggers. (shows a headline from an article about NASCAR's connection with bootlegging) What?! Next thing you're gonna tell me is the submarine chase from Fast 8 (The Fate of the Furious) is based on real life, too. (shows Sean and Twinkie standing quietly and looking at each other) No? Y-you're not gonna tell me that? Well, it should be; I watched the hell outta that. Meet an all-new family you won't be spending too much time with, like Han, the snack man (shows clips of Han eating); DK, the gangster with an uncle complex; his henchman with the weird laugh (shows clips of Morimoto's high-pitched laugh); various girl-shaped objects; and a little Bow Wow that goes a long way. Strap in as they all take a back seat to Sean, a 24-year-old that looks like a 34-year-old playing a 17-year-old who, against all odds, is the worst actor in a franchise with Vin Diesel in it (shows Sean talking with a bad Southern accent). Thrill as this good-ol'-boy street racer struggles to overcome the same weakness as Derek Zoolander... Derek Zoolander: I can't turn left. (shows clips of Sean making right turns in cars) Derek Zoolander: I'm not an ambiturner. (shows more clips of Sean making right turns in cars) ...and struggles to deliver lines that don't sound like a badly programmed Southern robot. (shows clips of Sean speaking in a stilted voice) No need to tell us you're not a trained actor on your IMDb page, man; we could tell. So strap in as director Justin Lin attempts the impossible: create a semi-passable sequel to Point Break with cars (shows Johnny Utah and Brian O'Conner pointing pistols) and Brokeback Mountain with cars (shows clips of Jack and Ennis from Brokeback Mountain and Brian and Roman from 2 Fast 2 Furious fighting) without any of the actors or storylines that made them popular, that managed to make audiences everywhere say "Man, I actually miss the subtle nuance of Paul Walker and Tyrese.". Good job...? Starring Floor It Gump (Lucas Black as Sean Boswell), Ya-Cruise-A (Sung Kang as Han Lue), Hanging with Mini Cooper (Bow Wow as Twinkie), "Wheeeaaaagh?" (*Grunting Noise*) (Zachery Ty Bryan as Clay), and Roll Tide (shows Sean rolling over in a car). for The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift - Cars Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Shift. Title design by Robert Holtby.]] Car Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Shift (shows Sean speaking to Kamata in Japanese) When did he learn how to speak Japanese?! He can barely speak Alabaman! Trivia * Screen Junkies have also produced Honest Trailers for a few other entries in the Fast and Furious franchise, including'' Fast Five, Furious 7 ''and Fate of the Furious. * An Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on the Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception Honest Trailers - The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift ''has a 97.1% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Techno Buffalo said they found the film "endearing" but that the Honest Trailer was "quite entertaining." In the same article, Techno Buffalo found the Honest Trailer notable for pointing out the franchise's objectification of women, and also for highlighting the fact that this film "does have the most street racing out of any of the movies." Screen Rant remarked that Screen Junkies' "offbeat critique centers on the weirdness of retconning a film clearly shot almost a decade ago to take place directly before ''Furious 7 ("Japan's retro tech phase") and the now-curious presence of then-popular hip-hop personality Lil Bow-Wow as a main character. Also coming in for expected mockery is Black's unusual line-delivery and profound non-resemblance to a teenager, plus the odd fact of the film's fake-sounding origin for drift racing being (somewhat) true to life." Movie Fone said the Honest Trailer was "hilarious," and appreciated parts of the video like the "Zoolander comparison, a reminder of the film's confusing connection to the other films, and the usual 'cars and butts.' The video will remind you of how far the movies have come and how lucky we are the original stars came back to change the fate of the franchise." In comparison, Geek Tyrant said "this new Honest Trailer doesn't give Justin Lin enough credit for bringing this franchise back from the brink of oblivion." Screen Rant also used their review of this Honest Trailer to comment on the formulaic nature of the Honest Trailers series, writing: By now the Honest Trailers formula is almost as familiar as those of the blockbusters they mock: A tongue-in-cheek recap of the film, followed with observations about repetitive plot details or onscreen flubs and capped off with a run of puns on the names of the assembled cast. (Bob Chipman, April 4, 2017, Screen Rant) Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Executive Producer - Andy Signore Producers - Dan Murrell, Spencer Gilbert, Michael Bolton, Christina Kline Written by Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr, Dan Murrell & Andy Signore Edited by Kevin Williamsen and TJ Nordaker External links * 'Fast & the Furious: Tokyo Drift Gets An Honest Trailer '- Screen Rant article * '‘The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift’ Honest Trailer: Starring a Badly Programmed Southern Robot '- Slash Film article * 'Honest Trailers mercilessly mocks The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift '- Techno Buffalo article * 'FAST AND FURIOUS: TOKYO DRIFT GETS A DRIVE-BY MOCKING FROM HONEST TRAILERS '- Nerdist article * 'Honest Trailers Revisits the Fast and Furious Franchise's Awkward Phase '- Movie Fone article * 'Honest Trailer For THE FAST AND THE FURIOUS: TOKYO DRIFT ' - Geek Tyrant article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Action Category:The Fast and the Furious Category:2000s Category:Franchises Category:Season 8 Category:Universal Pictures